


Coming Home

by probablypadders



Series: Tumblr promptapalooza [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, M/M, listen I finished this at 3am and honestly I just want to be Done with it, the first part of my tumblr prompts series i guess??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 14:57:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11404782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/probablypadders/pseuds/probablypadders
Summary: Tumblr prompt: Freewood + “You left!”“Three and a half months.Three and a half, Ryan. You buggered off without awordand didn’t even bother to contact us so we knew you were safe."





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stubbornessissues](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubbornessissues/gifts).



> Prompted by Lana @stubbornessissues <3

It’s been a long few months since the Vagabond has seen Los Santos.

The bright, plastic facade of the city is as obnoxious as ever, but Ryan pays no mind to the scenery - if you can even call it that - as he guides his bike down familiar streets and up into Vinewood Hills until he spots the purple blister sticking out like a sore thumb outside one of the priciest houses in the complex.

He hesitates for a moment before parking next to it, and even then it takes a few long moments before he shakes his head at his own cowardice and strides to the front door, rapping on it in a familiar pattern. Something unpleasant curls in the pit of his stomach as the minutes tick on, yet when he finally hears movement from within the feeling lingers.

He hadn’t anticipated that seeing Gavin again would feel like a sucker-punch to the gut.

There has was, though, still ostentatiously handsome, and words fail Ryan altogether. Gavin leans unimpressed against the doorframe with arms crossed, expression as close to cold as Ryan had ever seen it-- at least when those eyes were turned on him.

“Uh. Hi?” Ryan finally managed.

Gavin doesn’t respond before disappearing back into the house but he _does_ leave the door ajar, so Ryan takes what he hopes is a hint and follows him inside. It hasn’t been long in the scheme of things since he was here but it feels like a lifetime and Ryan can’t help but feel out of place, especially given that Gavin still hasn’t acknowledged his presence.

“Gav?”

Now that he looks more closely it’s impossible to miss the tense set of Gavin’s shoulders and the anger that practically bristles down his spine; unsurprising given the circumstances, but that doesn’t stop the ache that settles somewhere deep in Ryan’s chest and only worsens when Gavin whirls around to face him. Oh, he is _fuming_.

“Three and a half months. _Three and a half_ , Ryan. You buggered off without a _word_ and didn’t even bother to contact us so we knew you were safe. What, you didn’t _care_ that we were worried sick? You thought we’d just bloody well carry on without you until you felt like turning up again?”

“I left to protect _you_!” Ryan finally snapped.

Had he been having this conversation with anyone else, Ryan would have stood his ground, meeting their gaze as he said his piece, but this wasn’t anyone else. This was Gavin, _his_ Gavin, eyes both furious and so desperately sad that Ryan has to turn away, arms folded across his chest as if to keep himself from shaking apart at the seams.

He takes a deep breath that escapes as a sigh, still not looking at Gavin as he continues.

“I don’t know how, but they didn’t even know I’d found another crew, much less that I’d found _you_. I couldn’t risk leading them to you-- they would have used one of you, anyone they could get their fucking hands on, to get to me. I couldn’t let that happen.”

The ache he’s carried in his chest for the last few months seems to ease just a little as he speaks, and when he finally looks back to Gavin he reaches out, silently pleading; their eyes meet once more and he watches Gavin process his words before stepping close enough to take the offered hand. That small gesture alone feels like coming home, but Ryan is careful to tamp down the spark of hope within-- Gavin hasn’t responded yet, after all.

“Ryan.”

“Gavin.”

“Why didn’t you tell me where you were going, Ryan? You could’ve been _dead_ for all I knew.”

There’s that look again; bright green eyes full of hurt that cuts Ryan deep, and all he can do is cup Gavin’s cheek with his free hand and give him time to gather his thoughts.

The silence drags on and the rest of the world seems to fall away, Gavin’s words dying on the tip of his tongue each time he goes to speak until he gives up and launches himself at Ryan. The taller man stumbles slightly but keeps his footing, wrapping Gavin in a tight hug and nuzzling sandy blonde hair that at times he’d thought he may never see again.

“I missed you, you bloody prick.” Gavin mumbled into his chest, making Ryan chuckle through the lump in his throat.

“I missed you too, Gav. So fucking much.”

He kisses the top of Gavin’s head and lets himself bask in the warmth of _home_ , thanking every deity he didn’t believe in that despite all he’d lost, he still had this.

“I’m sorry, pumpkin.”

Gavin tenses momentarily and he worries he’s overstepped the mark, but the shorter man looks up at him with a fond shake of his head and they both relax.

“Idiot.” Gavin mutters, Ryan’s grin unfurling something warm in his chest.

“Yeah, little bit. You wouldn’t have me any other way, though.”

“Alright, alright, no need to rub it in.” came Gavin’s resigned sigh, but his eyes are full of warmth as he shifts just enough to loop his arms around Ryan’s neck and tug him into a kiss, _finally_.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this feel free to follow me @doctorzieglerwrites on Tumblr - I do take prompts even if it takes me a while to get to them!


End file.
